Bart Horzine
History Before the Series Bart, born in England before moving to Michigan, is the main protagonist of Thompsons²; American Violence. Bart was the first Thompson seen in the series. Bart entered the Tournament to win the million dollars to pay for his mother's cancer treatment, which he fears he caused with his powers. Entering the Tournemant Bart entered with his friends, and started fairly low on the rankings until the Dirtbiking Challenge, after which he managed to keep himself oscillating between 5th and 6th in the Rankings. Clubs are Wild Bart soon found out about his mother's history with another of his fellow fighters; Club. Black God Bart was apparently the favourite to win by Black God, who made numerous and subtle attempts to corrupt Bart to their side. Hunt for the Remnents However, when Bart won the Tournament, briefly absorbing Black God's power, using his newfound omnipotence to cure his mother's cancer before releasing the power across the globe. Deciding it was his responsibility, Bart and his friends left to travel the world in search of the Remnants, coming under fire from the newly formed World-Burners group. Powers Bart uses Nuclear-Style, and is one of two known users, the other being his biological father Club. As Nuclear-Style is a fairly new style, many ancient beings have no idea how it works or how to effectively counter it. Passive Effects Bart is slightly radioactive, although so far it has proven not to be harmful to be around him for extended periods, although Bart fears it was his presence that gave his mother cancer. Bart can be used as living battery as sorts, as wiring Bart to a car battery has proven enough to power it. * Nuclear-Style; Green Glow; While not useful for Combat or Defense, Bart can glow in the dark, hence his nickname. Bart often uses himself as a lamp of sorts, lighting up dark areas. * Flight; ''During the events in The Scrapyard, Bart discovered his most potent ability, Flight. so far, Bart is the only Thompson other than Black God to possess the ability to fly. With Flight Bart's speed and manoeuvrability has a massive spike, and Bart remains virtually untouchable, and able to fight in three dimensions. Combat Techniques * ''Nuclear-Style; Excess; Bart can emit a sudden burst of heat-energy from his skin. This burst vaporises most metals within an inch of his person, and is highly painful to Thompson Flesh. Bart doesn't like using this technique, as it leaves him naked. * Nuclear-Style; Tactical Strike; Bart channels all his nuclear energies into a large, powerful kick. This kick contains enough raw power to bash through stone, and can bat away other Thompson's with ease. * Nuclear-Style; Cooling Tower; Bart summons a pillar of radioactive energy, which burns through the surrounding area, obliterating whatever falls within it's path. * Nuclear-Style; Nuclear-Winter; Bart's creates sheets of nuclear ice, freezing the surrounding area, creating various glaciers and immobilising nearby enemies in ice. * Nuclear-Style; Ultimate Defence of the Realm; Bart explodes into a vast atomic blast, utterly vaporising everything in a large radius, and salting the earth, ruining the ecosystem for potentially years. Borrowed Techniques * Nuclear-Style; Meltdown; Bart places a hand on anything biological, and converts it to toxic sludge, breaking it down on an atomic level. Bart learned this technique after watching Club perform it. It was this very technique that Bart killed Club with. However, due to the lethality of this technique, Bart often tries to avoid using it, and does not consider it one of his attacks. Forms & Modes * Atomic!Bart; Bart can easily assume this form while using his powers. Atomic!Bart is usually illuminated with a green glow, but not always. While in this Form, Bart's strength, durability and energy are almost doubled, making him more than a match for the average Thompson. * SuperAtomic!Bart; Bart can only assume this form when he has stored an enormous amount of excess radiation within his body, and Bart becoming SuperAtomic is a sign of the impending explosion. While in this form, Bart is made entirely out of pure energy, and moved at almost light speed. Bart is almost physically unmatchable, but cannot remain stable as a SuperAtomic being, and will soon explode if he does not quickly vent the radiation energies through physical extertion. It is currently unknown if Bart will survive exploding as SuperAtomic!Bart. Relationships Over the course of series, Bart has acumulated a long list of friends and an even longer list of enemies. Family * [[Babs Horzine|''Mother]];'' Bart has a loving relationship with his mother. Although his personal honour is Bart's most obvious drive, what motivates Bart most of all is the love he has for his mother. Insulting or outright hurting his Mother is the only way to get Bart truly enraged. * [[Yanker Horzine|''Father]];'' Bart has a very good relationship with his Father. However, their relationship was strained slightly when it came to light that Bart is not Yanker's biological son. However, after Yanker assisted Bart is defeating Club in the Tournament, Bart and Yanker have repaired their relationship. During "Dark Men", Bart continually refers to Yanker as his dad. * [[Club|''Club]];'' Bart has nothing but hatred for Club. Upon meeting Club, Bart took an instant dislike towards the man. When Bart learnt of Club's actions and his true paternity, Bart's dislike evolved into full blown hatred. Despite his many enemies, Club is the only of Bart's enemies that Bart has expressed a complete willingness to kill, a feat which Bart accomplished with Yanker's help. The Comic and Toy Club * Dr. Milton Roberts, M.D.; Describing each other as Brothers, Bart and Milton have known each other since childhood. Milton is often the one called on to calm Bart down when Bart is experiencing a meltdown. Milton agreed to enter the Tournement with Bart, and was the first of the Comic and Toy Club to win a match. Milton was also the only one to stand with Bart when he faced off against Black God. Due to being accustomed to fighting in Tandem, Bart and Milton's Styles also compliement eachother, with Bart dealing Offensive Damage, while Milton acts as a Buffer and disables the opponents. * ''Cheryl Spin; ''Although officially Bart is "Terri's Friend", Bart and Cheryl have known eachother since childhood, and are often seen together. Bart often comes to Cheryl's Bar the Green Stone, and seeks Cheryl's council when upset. During the events in The One-on-One Fights, Bart was opposed to Cheryl dating Conner, solely for the reason that they should be focused on winning, not knowing Conner's maniacal side. This opposistion almost caused a serious rift in Bart's group, before they were able to patch things up during the Dirtbiking Challenge. * Terri Spin * Charles Muntz * Drew Pink His Fellow Fighters * Jane Flame; * Bolobo Wilde; * Mr. Heavy; * Terabyte; The Black God * The Black God * The Avatars The World-Burners * Cherry King * Symphonia; * The Budgie; * Speed Freak; Bart's Shop Bart owns and runs a Comic a Toy shop that has been seen numerous times. Trivia * Bart is apparently left handed. He is seen several times holding things with his left hand, and signs his name using his left hand, * Bart has apparently heard all the Simpsons references, and remains unimpressed. * Bart apparently has a Fat Fetish. * Bart insists he was named after Bart Allen, Kid Flash, rather than the Simpsons Character. * Although Bart is shown to detest his Comic Book Shop and the process of sales, he does enjoy comic books and has a respect for the medium in which he deals. * Bart has an allergy to Hena Ink. Category:The Comic and Toy Club Category:Males Category:The Horzines Category:Thompsons Category:Boxers Category:Protagonists